fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
More Members, Six Girls! / Transcript
The episode starts out with Kumiko turning off her alarm clock. She gets out of her bed and goes into her bathroom. In the bathroom is Hanaki, in her uniform, putting her hair up. Kumiko (to viewers): My name is Kumiko Hirata. I’m a first-year student at the idol school, Dreaming Idol Academy. Just yesterday, I had formed an idol unit, Hoshizora Love, with my new friends, Hanaki Yukino and Sylvia Hashimoto. We can’t wait to get Hoshizora Love started! Kumiko: Good morning, Hanaki. Hanaki: Good morning, Kumiko. Kumiko: You excited to get Hoshizora Love started? Hanaki: Yep! The opening then plays. After the opening, the screen shows Kumiko and Hanaki walking into their classroom. They find Sylvia and join her in the back of the classroom. Sylvia: Good morning, Kumiko and Hanaki. Kumiko and Hanaki: Good morning, Sylvia! Sylvia: I’m excited about Hoshizora Love! Hanaki: Me too! Kumiko takes out a piece of lined paper and an orange pen. On the top of the paper she writes 星空ラブプラン (Hoshizora Love Plans). Kumiko: So, what do we have to do first? Sylvia: I believe that we have to tell the headmaster about our new unit first. Kumiko writes 1. ヘッドマスターにユニットについて告げる (Tell headmaster about our unit). Hanaki: Then, maybe we can try and do a performance sometime soon! That would help us get more popular. Maybe tomorrow? Sylvia: Tomorrow works with me. Kumiko: Same! She writes 2. うまくいけば明日 (Hopefully do a performance tomorrow). Just as she finishes writing, Mirai-san enters the room and closes the door. The girls find their seats and sit down. Mirai-san: Good morning, everyone! Students: Good morning, Mirai-san! While Mirai-san teaches, Kumiko daydreams a little about Hoshizora Love. She imagines them performing and getting popular. Kumiko sighs. After class (before lunch), Kumiko, Hanaki, and Sylvia run to the headmasters office. The headmaster approves of their unit and says that they can do a performance tomorrow at 7:00 pm here, at Dreaming Idol Academy’s theater. At lunch, the three girls sit together and start to eat. Just as they start, three girls walk up to them. Girl #1: You guys are the unit Hoshizora Love, right? Hanaki: Um, yes. Girl #2: We need to ask you a question. Girl #3: It’s about Hoshizora Love. Kumiko: Okay...what is it? All three girls: Could the three of us join Hoshizora Love? The eyecatch then plays. Kumiko: You guys want to join? Su- Hanaki: Hold up. We barely know each other. You probably know who we are. Girl #2: Yep. You’re Kumiko Hirata, Hanaki Yukino, and Sylvia Hashimoto. Sylvia: And who are you? Girl #1: I’m Aiki Taiyono! Girl #2: I’m Shion Kazakawa. Girl #3: And I’m Amai Yotsuboshi. Aiki, Shion, and Amai: The three of us would like to join Hoshizora Love! Kumiko: Should we say yes? I think it would be great to have some more members! Hanaki: It’s fine with me. Sylvia: I agree as well. Kumiko: Then it’s settled! Kumiko, Hanaki, and Sylvia: You three are a part of Hoshizora Love! Aiki: YASSS! Shion and Amai: Yayy! After lunch, Kumiko tells the headmaster about their new members. She goes to bed feeling excited about their performance tomorrow. The screen then shows Kumiko walking into her classroom the next morning and closing the door. She spots Amai waving to her and joins her and the other members of Hoshizora Love. Kumiko: You guys excited for our performance? Hanaki: I’m pumped! Amai: Me too! Sylvia, Shion, and Aiki smile and nod. That evening, at 7 pm, Kumiko, Hanaki, Sylvia, Aiki, Shion, and Amai gather backstage. They put on their outfits and go onstage. The crowd cheers. Hoshizora Love then sings a song. When they finish, the crowd erupts into cheers. That night, Kumiko goes into bed feeling happy and excited. Kumiko (to herself): I can’t wait for our next performance! Category:Idols of Happiness Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Lightning-chan Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki